


Say The Magic Word

by whatthefoucault



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Tony Stark Has Never Had A Real Circadian Rhythm In His Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: "Hey, if you're going past the kitchen, do you think you could get me another coffee?"





	Say The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/gifts).



> Because a little bird (read: my calendar) told me it was my dear friend's birthday.
> 
> Also, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jW6ndwEfhQg) has been stuck in my head the entire time I was writing this, because obvious reasons.

Superheroing did not come with a standard office schedule.

Even if it did, Tony suspected he would likely ignore it, in favour of grabbing inspiration by the reins when it struck. As such, he was always happy to avail himself of a good few free hours to spend in the workshop, finding new ways of improving things. Is it innovation, or is it tinkering for the sake of tinkering, Stephen would sometimes ask, but from idle tinkering sometimes came great developments. Besides, Stephen was hovering opposite him in lotus position, doing his mystimological investimagations into the magical dimensions, sniffing out disturbances in the force.

He could not say how many hours it had been when Stephen finally stood, paying lip service to the laws of gravity once more. Cloak floated over, draping itself over his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's quite enough of that for one day," he concluded, brushing a hand along Tony's shoulder as he passed. 

Tony glanced up from his work just enough to appreciate the sensual drape of Stephen's wizard costume. On anyone else, it might have been tacky; okay, thought Tony, it _was_ tacky, but it suited him. "Hey, if you're going past the kitchen, do you think you could get me another coffee?"

Stephen cleared his throat. "Only if you say the magic word," he said, his deadpan delivery betrayed by the most infinitesimal trace of a smirk.

Tony puzzled at this, setting his half-dismantled device down.

"Uhh, accio... coffetorium... arabicus?" he ventured, with a flourish of mystical hand-waggling. He reckoned it ought to have done the trick, he thought, since magic seemed to be equal parts bravado and flouncy hand dancing.

Stephen blinked, unfazed. "Please," he clarified. "The magic word is please."

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to guess that, Mister... Wizard?"

Stephen looked at him, and continued looking. He was just standing there. Looking. Oh, thought Tony. Right.

"If you're going past the kitchen, _please_ could you get me another coffee?" replied Tony. "Just if you're not too busy? Pretty please?"

Stephen considered the request. "Don't you think it's about time to switch to decaf?" he asked.

"I dunno, what time is it?" Tony wondered if he ought to install more visible clocks in the workshop, but on the other hand, there was no fun in knowing it was normal people's bedtime just as one reached a critical development in one's work.

"Eleven-thirty," Stephen told him, swooping back to his side, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony's cheek. "I was thinking of turning in."

"I think I'll stay up for a while and get a few more things done," said Tony, turning his attention back to his work. "It'll be a good couple of hours before I'm sleepy."

"I didn't say anything about sleep," whispered Stephen, turning sharply to on his heel and swishing swiftly out of the workshop. Oh, thought Tony. _Oh_ , thought Tony.

He dropped his tools with an unceremonious clatter, dashing past Stephen and down the corridor at speeds he never knew he had in him, shedding various layers of clothing as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first time writing these two, so I do hope I did them some semblance of justice. Feel free to let me know in the comments below, don't forget to like and subscribe, and do come say hello [on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com)!


End file.
